Peep Show
by Unnecessary Explosions
Summary: Naruto finds a camera hidden in his bedroom! Who put it there, and how will he resolve this? Find out, read the story. NaruHina Well, This is my very first story on this site. I don't quite know what I'm doing, so I hope you'll be gentle with me..
1. Chapter 1

Peep Show

The sunny blond haired boy still didn't know how to process this. Who would do something like that, really? Was it so that they could sneak up on him? Get him in his sleep? He didn't really know, but he wanted to. A camera. There was a camera, right in his room, watching him. He was going to find the answers….

Naruto slid of the tree he was perched on and looked around, wondering where to begin. He thought that first, he should check out the camera, see if he could find clues. He grinned his foxy smile. He was so smart

After he opened the door slipped inside, feeling a little stupid for actually sneaking into his own house, he tiptoed to his room. Careful not to get into the sight of the camera, he peaked on its side. Just as he thought, there was some type of serial-number 'thing' on the side. He smiled again and slid along the wall to leave, only falling when he got to the door.

It wasn't really going to be hard. If the thing was bought at a pawnshop, he could just tell them the number. If they gave him that 'customer security' crap, he could just beat it outa them.

After a long while of searching, he found the person, or shop, that the camera came from. As he thought, he had to shake down the owner a little, but he got what he wanted.

He couldn't believe it. Hinata. It was the shy little, stuttering Hinata. He always wondered about her. She was a little weird. But, maybe he could get some info outa some of the others.

"I don't have time for this. If you want to know about this, ask her yourself" The seemingly sightless Neji said

"….." Shino walked away.

"I don't know…she stutters a lot-now are ya gonna buy something or not?" Said an already annoyed Ino. Jeez, He just got into the store.

"Baka" Was all Sasuke said before they both nearly got into a fist fight. Thankfully, Kakashi was there….late.

"Shmubmebeds hmled" Said none other than Choji, mouth full of food.

"You're too troublesome" Said…Well….Who else?

NARTO, PERVERT! Get out of the woman's showers!!" Yelled Sakura before he blacked out from a thunderous punch.

Naruto walked on, bruised and beaten, in more ways then one. Who else could he ask? He went over everyone, even all her teammates... This was going to be more difficult then- 'Bam!' Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts after he felt a whack on his shoulder. "Hey! Watch where you're going, Teme!" Yelled Naruto. "Shut up and watch where you're going, Ba-!…Naruto?" Naruto blinked slightly at…KIBA! "KIBA!" Naruto yelled, nearly throttling the dog boy to the ground as he jumped ontop of him. "H-hey! Geroff me!" Yelled Kiba.

"About Hinata?" Asked Kiba, rubbing his head. "Yeah, Yeah!" Said Naruto, jumping up and down a little on his seat on the ground. "Well…" Started Kiba. "She's Hyuuga….She likes cinnamon rolls…I think. Uh…When she's angry" He said, mater-oh-factly, on the verge of busting out laughing,"She does this thing with her arms and she always does-" "No, NO!" Yelled Naruto, already impatient. "What does she think of ME?" He said. Kiba couldn't believe his ears. Did Naruto?…Have a 'thing' for Hinata? He didn't know, but…."She's madly in love with you!" Said Kiba. Naruto began laughing. "C,mon That's not funny!" Said a slightly angry Kiba. "That's So…s-s-so f-f-funny Kiba-a-ahahahah!" He choked out. After about an hour of convincing though, his laughs and chuckles slowed. "So that's why she faints so much…and the camera!" Kiba tilted his head. "Camera?" Said Kiba. Naruto shook his head and went off, leaving Kiba in thought.

After a while, Naruto thought of a plan. He thought of women 'that way'…so maybe woman thought that way of boys too? Maybe when there was nobody around? He grinned an evil grin. He liked Hinata and all…Hell, maybe he could even…in time, love her…but, he did need a bit of revenge for the camera. And if his 'Hypothesis' was correct, He knew just how to do it….

HINATA

The young, pupiless Girl in question, was currently walking back home. Her hands were trembling at that though. Home…where her computer was. She was happy she took that class. She was even able to wire it through to other places…other…cameras. She blushed a deep red at the thought of being able to peep now even at his home. Naruto…Her Naruto. She blushed an even deeper red at that thought. She didn't know why she had just thought it…but…it felt good.

She walked into her room, after getting home and went strait to her Computer. It was getting a little dark, but she kept the lights off anyway. The light shown off her face as she brought a shaky hand up to the mouse and clicked onto the cam. She brought up two windows, one to see what had gone on during yesterday, the other to watch 'current events'.

She fastforwarded to the parts where Naruto was in his room, and watched quietly when she found him. He was mostly just getting in, and out of bed. Even that though, sent a shiver up her spine and a flush at her cheeks.

Just then though, she saw something. The light going on in the, 'current' cam of Naruto's bedroom. She let out a small breath and watched silently, as if she was hiding in the corner. His hair was down a little over his eyes, because of his headband-less state. She liked the way he looked like that. Her heart nearly stopped though, when his eyeless face nearly looked strait up at the camera. "N…N-naruto…kun?" She whispered out, as if he could hear her. Again though, she nearly suffered a stroke at what he did next. He brought his hand up to his collar and began unzipping his coat.

Hinata griped the sides of the computer stand, nearly breaking off large chunks. Was this really happening? Was she dreaming?

She gasped and her jaw dropped again. He…had he just…licked his lips!? She noticed, however, a lot more intently, that he wasn't wearing the black shirt under his coat. Infact, he wasn't wearing anything under it, allowing her to see his chest. She could hear her heart. Maybe she really was having a dream…A very, very good dream.

She was drawn in again when he pulled that off and took a small breath as it hit the floor. She realized now just how warm her face was, seeing as there was a mirror near. However, her eyes quickly returned to the computer when she saw the next stroke inducing sight.

Naruto had hooked his thumb under the rim of his pants and was slowly bringing it down, slowly, very slowly, revealing the 'V' of his legs. However, it barely made any progress whatsoever, before Hinata felt the familiar feeling of instantaneous sleep.

NARUTO

Naruto was really, really surprised that he had even been let in to the Hyuuga compound. However, there he was, right at the sliding door of the older sister Hyuuga, bright and early the next morning. He rapped on the door lightly and waited. He heard a slight scuffling…on the floor of the room. He heard a small gasp, a few 'clicks' and a small "just... one moment!" After the door opened, Naruto could just barely hold back a nearly death inducing laugh as she gave him a stuttered 'o-oh…N-naruto-kun, what are…w-why are…?' Infact, he couldn't hold back the laughter. After a moment, he really did sound like he was dying. "W-what is it?….N-naruto….Naruto-kun?" Stuttered the Hyuuga girl, A large, crusty nosebleed stain going down her entire front.

"Well, there it is, my first Fic on here. Hope you like it. If you do, please reply. Constructive stuff is alright, just don't be a dick about it, huh?"


	2. Author's note

#content #main, #about, #journal, #friends, #multimedia, #comments, #signatureheight: auto;

Well, Everyone's been yelling at me to make a sequel to the Fic 'Peep Show'. Yes, yes, this means that I'm planning to make one, thanks to all you dedicated, or at least somewhat dedicated, viewers. However, I'd like to know what you'd want it to be about. Romancer, fluffy, sad, funny, completely and utterly drowned in smut? I guess it's up to you. I know it takes a bit more time, But If I get at least 5 + reviews, I'll type it right away. That one alone took me about a day. Please write me your Ideas in the review box in this chapter. Thank you! - -


	3. Webcam Pornography

Well, you have spoken, and in one day, too

Well, you have spoken, and in one day, too! I'm so very proud. Well, a lot of people want, well, exactly what I asked. I don't quite have an Idea, I usually just write on the go, so this is the plan, in three chapters. Angst, seems like none. This chapters gonna be a little fluffy, mostly on Hinata's part. Funny is a definite. And, of course, a little lemony, but not full on, very 'Softcore'. You'll have to wait for the next one to get the other stuff!

It had been a day since the mishap with Hinata. Perhaps one could say that love had blossomed, if only a little, seeing as Hinata was easily already head-over heels.

First, it was a date. Something small. Maybe a Theme park? Maybe a movie or a Diner? Any of these would have sufficed, but seeing as Hinata was the sweet little thing she was, she insisted on doing something a slight less expensive on Naruto's part, seeing as everyone was aware of his slight Poverty. So, they went on a pick-nick, the food of course being brought by Hinata.

She, Being Hinata, had come in her very bundled up little coat and pants. Naruto had actually taken a different turn, and come, without headband, in a pair of orange sweat-pants and a white Tee-shirt.

Because he didn't have much to do with the actual date beforehand, Naruto HAD to choose the locale, specifically, in a small clearing in the forest he had seen once before. It also had a small place for swimming, of which he took advantage of often.

Holding Hinata's small whicker basket, Naruto walked ahead, leading the way quite easily, taking the leadership position of their small group.

In no time at all, they had arrived at their destination, the place beforehand mentioned by Naruto as, 'The greatest place in the world', and set up camp. Hinata had brought lots of Cakes and sweets, even a few Cinnamon rolls, of which were her favorites. Yeah, yeah, I added It. If Naruto had brought something, it would've been Ramen, so, she had brought some of that too. Some sandwiches, some drinks and all other matters of pery type goods. All of these foods she brought a lot of at Naruto's appetite. Money was no obstacle for Hyugas.

After they were all settled, they began to eat, this, you could say, is the start of the story.

It was nice and warm today, one could even say it was a little humid. Naruto was sitting on one side of the blanket she had brought, and he was just smiling, the whole time, like he had been hit with a virus. She wouldn't complain too much. . . That smile of his could light a room. The Raven-haired girl blinked momentarily and quickly turned away, noticing that she had began to stare, and to be caught would mean instant Exposure.

Once the warmth had warn down in her face, she ventured to look up at him and stuttered out, as he nibbled on a cookie she had made herself, looking suspiciously like a Naruto fish swirl, of which all would have noticed, except for the 'Fish' in question.

"Is. . . Is it good, N-naruto-k-kun?" She stuttered, keeping down her gaze afterwards. Naruto simply smiled that smile of his and nodded vigorously, the cookie once whole now gone.

Although It was nice, it did seem to get hotter as the hours wore on, and both of them started to get a little warm, Hinata especially, as peeking looks at Naruto seemed to be a worthy pastime for her, obviously. Chapter one

So, before most of the food had been consumed, (Naruto) they, (He) Had made for the cool water nearbye. Hinata had decided long ago that she didn't want to be in the water for fear of bringing back a reacuring dream and causing her to faint. So, if he went in, she would just sit at te water bank and watch, as she oftenly did.

Naruto, wih no abandon at all, jumped into the pool, his motto of sute yourself holdimng strong.

Of course, Like it oftenly did, her watching took a new turn. One very shortlived, but condeming nonetheless. That white shirt of his had seen just about enough water to give her a good look of what was under it.

Naruto had trained long and hard, and it was easily noticed. Muscile had shown through well enough, and she had pounced on this quickly, her body leaning forward and her mouth leaning just a little, but not enough to be open. He had also taken himself to stretching out his body, seeing as everything needed to be training in the end, which he would start on soon.

He stretched his arms out, then then leaned back back to get his back a little, he then bent down and. . . And he bent down and. . . Hinata's hand sliped off the small breach where the land rose and held the water, her hand making a small splash and causing her to come back to life and look away.

Her face burned and her fingers wrestled with eachother, needing something to do with themselves.

Hinata had taken to scolding herself lightly, a small vioce in her head taunting her with remarks like, 'Try not to drool when you're fantisizing' or, 'Try to look dignified inbetween your lustfull panting'. It was really quite disheartening.

This went out of the notice of naruto completely. He was too busy froliqing about in the water to notice much of anything.

It was a while before Naruto had Chosen to get out of the water, and, even though it was already very hot, Hinata had not strayed inside once, aside from that hand that had fallen in.

Once he had left the water, they both went back to pick-nick site, Naruto ahead with Hinata in toe. Upon sitting back down, they had bagan to eat again, Naruto eating the lot, and Hinata eating the little. It was only when they had gotten to the rolls that the same problems arose.

Cinnamon had had always been a weakness for her, even in scent. In an afterthought, it had been a bad Idea for her to bring them in the first place. It wasn't as much as, say, an Aphrodisiac, but It did heat her face easily. She didn't eat any, but possibly worse, was that he ate many. All she could do was watch, watch as he bit into another over and over, his lips sliding over the frosting of the curl. The lingering matter of something so sweet looking to the taste on the edge of his mouth, only to be licked away. Slowly. . . It was all so slowly. . .

"Hina-chan? Ugh! You're nose is bleeding? Hinata-chan?" Hinata had fiercely reached up to cover her face, the warm liquid running over her lips. In frantics, she even asked for help, only to be obliged. Sadly, this only served to make it worse. The moment he tried to help, it happened. She fainted, only when his fingers fell over her lips to wipe away the blood, to also lightly brush over her cheek.

The next thing Hinata felt was water lightly washig over her nose and lips, the blood now gone and washed away by her orange infatuation. Even though it was now dark, and what seemed like hours had passed, she still felt the same. The same heat and and want as before.

Soon after she was brought back, they both went on their way. He, walking her back, and then walking back himself. The moment she had fallen within the compound, she began at a steady walk, then a slightly faster walk, then at a jog, then at a run, quickly getting beck to her room and shutting the door, not to be heard from by her family for the rest of the night. . .

Rated M

You've been warned, the few of you who didn't want smut, stear clear. Then again, a little thrill never really hurt anybody, huh?

Waoh, you're going to look, huh? Aww, my little perv 3

Quick as a flash, Hinata fell at the chair at her computer, the screen flickering to life as fast as she herself had entered. This was far to much, something had to be done. It wouldn't take long, just long enough. Her hand trembled as it fell over the mouse, the arrow sliding accros the screen to bring up the 'current' cam of Naruto's bedroom. Static. It was all static. She cringed lightly at the thought that she had been caught, but that only excited her more.

She let out a soft breath as the arrow slid accros the screen again, bringing up yet a second page, this one set in his kitchen.

He was also eating, again. Well, it was more like Dessurt, seeing as he was licking a lolypop.

Now, her hand shook away from the mouse and fell over her chest, her hand grazing her right breast lightly. This caused her to let out another soft breath and to move her hand more, her other hand quickly lifting the bottom to free her, atleast a little, from her clothing, her fluffy coat now discarded and she herself being adorned in her regular black-ish tee-shirt. She had left her braw at home that day, perhaps in a break of memory, or even in a subconcious move to woo Naruto.

Her hand was replaced in it's previous spot immediately, it now working more quickly then ever. Her lips parted slightly, this time to let out a new moan, her other hand now finding it's way to her other breast, guiding her fingers to now play with her nipples and to cause her legs to wedge closed as a warm liquid trickled down her legs..

Now what she saw, perhaps wouldn't be able to help most other women of Konoha 'get off', but for her it was different. She had come to terms with her love long ago, but she wanted more now, even if he wasn't aware. Besides, Naruto had a thing of choice for her now, that tongue of his wouldn't stop anytime soon. Thank the gods for her luck.

She shuddered and quickly went to work with the main event, her hand sliding down her stomach to slip into her pants and snake into her underwear.

She let out a throaty moan and clenched her teeth a bit, her fore and ring-finger spreading her open, and her middle hanging overhead to wait for that good moment.

He mouth slipped open and her head fell closer to the screen, her eyes peeled to his next moment.

"N-Naruto-kun, please. . ." She pleaded to the silent room, her finger hovering over her wetness, begging to please her a she called out. Naruto had taken to getting something out of the cuboard, something he hadn't found, and was now coming back to finish off his candy.

The moment his tongue had lashed out to lick that loley of his, she had ran her finger over her open folds, letting out a loud moan in his name as she did so.

She continued to watch, keeping her eyes open to see his movement and match them with hers. Each time his tongue caressed the candy, she rubbed her softness, her legs coming up a little off the ground to help her get what she needed.

Sweat fell past her ears and he teeth clenched still, and pleasure gaining ground. His licking also seemed to be increasing. He did love Candy.

Hinata let out a few silenced grunts, her hair falling over her face ad her breathing going haggard. Her finger didn't stop, and it had also entered her in the short time he had begun again. With a few more soft breaths, her finger slid in farther, curving up and searching for what she prized most of all about her body. She was already close, and her body had already started to tremble.

After a little while longer of searching, her finger tapped a spongy, slightly more constricted spot inside, causing her to clench her eyes shut for a moment and begin rubbing quickly. It was only when she was right around the bend that she opened her eyes, to look into the monitor that held the person she held most dear.

With a few more quick thrusts of her finger, and an insertion of a second finger to accompany the one that was already pushing jolts into her body through her G-spot, her head flung back, her legs leaned open as far as they would go and went high into the air. With a final Squeak from low in her chest and a last call of her lovers name, her body Spasmed violently and her voice went silent in awe of the strong orgasm the rocked her body in waves.

With a few more breaths, contented by her work, her hand slid out of her pants and fell at her side, her body leaning in the chair and her legs coming together to curve up in the chair and begin a silent slumber.

Well, there we are. This was longer, and written a little differently. It was my first. . . Lemon-ish type thing I've written, so I hope it's liked. Ah well, you know what to do. Leave a comment!

P.S. Please tell me, if you review that is, if you're commenting on the first, or second chapters of my story. Thank You. :


	4. Author's Note 2 Edited

Well, there it is. First of all, I'm sorry if there were mistakes, I was up a little late and it kinda slipped my mind to check. Second, I would like to thank the people who read, and reviewed. For those of you who liked it, great. For those of you who thought the story was a little too shallow, I agree. For those of you who didn't want the smut, the warning was there, and you could've gone on not knowing, but hey, I can take it.

: I did want to capture a more 'perverse' side of Hinata. As some people spoke about her 'stalker tendecies', that stuff usually has to lead to somewhere, and where else? This one was a bit longer, but it was a longer work in progress. I tried my hardest to to keep the story before the Lemony stuff as good as it would be with the smut, but I don't know if it worked. Meh, that's alright. Keep reviewing! Thank you!

P.S. No! The storie's not over yet! Jeez!


End file.
